starempiresrebootfandomcom-20200213-history
O'r Bede
O'r Bede is an Umbrae Populus war chant that has seem popularity among the Umbrae Populus branches of the Equitem Lyrics (Shadow Speak) Da dhun anew o'r bede un wah ro synd. Ni fyud neb ein drau, Da filach dua ni a drau, taed o blyt ra duun, men ya kula e gosna ni Da card o'r bede un url'kra synd. Ni fyud neb ein drau, Da filach dua ni a drau, taed o blyt ra duun, men ya kula e gosna ni Literal Translation We cheat Death from it's rightful victory. No one can defeat us, we are glad to plunge feet first into purgatory in the knowledge that we will rise We cheat our soul from it's rightful release. No one can defeat us, we are glad to plunge feet first into purgatory in the knowledge that we will rise Meaning This song is one of the most straight forward of all Umbrae Populus songs, and a human can most tell from the literal translation exactly what it's talking about. A few things, however, have huge cultural implications We cheat Death from it's rightful victory: Like in Human Society, Death appeared in Umbrae Populus culture. Death served as the right hand, or a tool depending on account, of the Umbrae Populus god. It would mark an individual, and then that individual would die in the way Death wanted. This was unavoidable, and just like in Human Culture one could never claim victory over Death, for Death would always win in the end. The implication is that the soldiers are so strong that whatever method assigned to kill them would be afraid to do so, thus cheating Death of his victory. We cheat our soul from it's rightful release: In Umbrae Populus Culture, the soul was made of the trapped shadows, and would be released upon death where it would flee from it's fleshy prison and merge with the shadows. Every soul wanted to escape, and it was the heart that kept it trapped within the body. This was because while the body could function, it required a soul as a sort of 'power' for higher thought. Coma's were considered the soul having escaped but the body maintaining it's self, and death was considered the destruction of the prison. The soul was considered the source of all emotion, and thus love was considered to be a function of the soul. The Umbrae Populus considered themselves to be the brain, an unwilling beneficiary of the souls capture, which required both the heart and the soul to maintain it but at the same time pitied the soul. As a result, the Umbrae Populus would maintain but hate the tyrant heart, and detain but pity the trapped soul. Thus, by being so strong that Death can not take them, they are cheating the soul of it's rightful release back into the shadows. We are glad to plunge feet first into purgatory in the knowledge that we will rise again: Purgatory was considered to be the holding ground for the brain while it was purified of the evil of the heart and sent on to the next world. It was guarded by massive walking skeletons, who prevented both entry and exit except on the gods permission. The implication is that the soldiers are so terrifying and powerful that even the Guardians daren't stop them from leaving.